Destinies
The following destinies should provide a starting point for any character wishing to take advantage of the destiny rules. Each destiny includes a brief description, with examples. Destiny Bonus: When a character accomplishes a goal or performs a task that clearly moves them closer to fulfilling their destiny (GM’s determination), they gain this short-term benefit. Destiny Penalty: When a character does something that clearly moves them away from their destiny (GM’s determination), they suffer a sort-term negative effect. Destiny Fulfilled: When a character fulfills their destiny, they gain these permanent benefits. Sometimes fulfilling a destiny has other effects as well; these are also covered here. For an alternative game mechanic to Destiny, see Backgrounds. Champion Corruption Saga Edition Core Rules|page=113}}Your destiny is to corrupt an individual, organization, or location. You may seek to turn a person to the dark side or indoctrinate a group of people in the ways of evil. Your destiny may also be to become corrupted yourself, either by another character, an organization, or a series of life-changing events that unfold over time. The corruption should be a long-term goal requiring a great deal of time and effort. Examples of this destiny include the Emperor’s corruption of Anakin Skywalker, a dark-force user transforming a Jedi shrine into a temple of evil, or an Imperial officer convincing an Alliance cell to betray the Rebellion. Additionally, a character’s destiny may be to allow themselves to be corrupted by the Dark Side; their fall into darkness becomes the path to achieving this Destiny. Destiny Bonus: For 24 hours, you and any allies within 10 squares of you gain a +1 destiny bonus on skill checks and ability checks. Destiny Penalty: You take a −2 penalty on all skill checks and ability checks for 24 hours. Destiny Fulfilled: Increase two ability scores of your choice by +1 each. In addition, if your Dark Side Score is less than your Wisdom score, your Dark Side Score increases until it’s equal to your Wisdom score signifying that you’ve turned to the Dark Side. Creation Destruction Saga Edition Core Rules|page=114}}Your destiny is to destroy a person or object, for good or evil. A Rebel agent’s destiny might be to destroy a tyrannical Imperial Moff presiding over their home planet, while a darksider may be destined to destroy a powerful Jedi training site used to bolster the ranks of the Jedi order. The target of this destiny should be something very difficult to reach, either because it’s heavily guarded or well hidden. Examples of this destiny include Darth Vader’s destruction of the Emperor, Lando Calrissian’s destruction of the Death Star II, or A-Wing pilot Arvel Crynyd’s destruction of the Executor. Destiny Bonus: For 24 hours, you and any allies within 10 squares of you gain a +2 destiny bonus on all damage rolls. Destiny Penalty: You take a −2 penalty on all damage rolls for 24 hours. Destiny Fulfilled: Increase one ability score of your choice by +2. Discovery Saga Edition Core Rules|page=114}}Your destiny is to discover a person, species, object, or location that was either previously lost or unknown to the civilized galaxy. This could be as simple as seeking out the remains of a long-dead hero, or as rare as finding a vergence in the Force. A scout’s destiny might be to find a thus-far-uncharted world that helps solve a galactic crisis, while a scoundrel’s destiny might be to chart a new route through the Deep Core, allowing the Rebel Alliance to sneak past the Empire’s security web. The thing being discovered should be something that can only be found as the result of a long-term search or serendipitous events that only occur because the character long ago set down the path that would lead to that discovery. Examples of this destiny include Qui-Gon Jinn’s discovery of Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine or Kyle Katarn’s discovery of the Valley of the Jedi. Destiny Bonus: For 24 hours, you and any ally within 10 squares of you gain a +1 destiny bonus to all defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, and Will). Destiny Penalty: You take a −1 penalty to your defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, and Will) for 24 hours. Destiny Fulfilled: You gain a permanent +1 destiny bonus to your defenses (Reflex, Fortitude, and Will). Education Saga Edition Core Rules|page=114}}Your destiny is to train or educate another being or group of beings in some way. In some cases, this could mean taking a young padawan learner and molding them into an eventual Jedi Master, or it could mean training fresh-faced Rebel Alliance recruits and molding them into a crack team of SpecForce operatives. Characters with this destiny are not merely teachers providing mundane training. The education that this destiny demands must be of great importance to the galaxy, and should lay the groundwork for the beneficiaries of your tutelage to go on to fulfill destinies of their own. Only when the training is complete can this destiny be fulfilled, and the process should take many months or years to complete. Examples of this destiny include Obi-Wan Kenobi’s training of Anakin Skywalker, Yoda’s training of Luke Skywalker, or Grand Admiral Thrawn’s training of Captain Pellaeon. Destiny Bonus: For 24 hours, you and any allies within 10 squares of you gain a +1 destiny bonus on skill checks and ability checks. Destiny Penalty: You take a −2 penalty on all skill checks and ability checks for 24 hours. Destiny Fulfilled: You gain a permanent +5 destiny bonus on checks made with one class skill of your choice. Legacy Your destiny is inexorably linked to your family or ancestors. See Legacies for more details. Liberation Redemption Saga Edition Core Rules|page=114}}Your destiny is to redeem a character that has been corrupted or otherwise turned to evil. Many Jedi seek to turn their fallen brethren away from the dark side. A Rebel agent might seek to turn his brother, an Imperial officer, away from the evil Empire, redeeming him back to the side of justice and freedom. The target of this destiny should be someone who has fallen from the light in some way, whether that means turning to the dark side of the Force, or simply siding with evil over good. Turning someone away from their wicked ways is usually very difficult and requires far more than simple persuasion. Often a character that fulfills this destiny does not survive it, and sometimes neither does their redeemed target. Additionally, you may be your own target for this destiny, making your own redemption the means of fulfilling it. Examples of this destiny include Luke Skywalker turning Darth Vader away from the dark side and Revan’s redemption of Bastila Shan on the Star Forge. Destiny Bonus: You gain a Force Point. Destiny Penalty: You lose one Force Point. If you have no Force Points to lose, you take a −1 penalty on attack rolls until you gain a level. Destiny Fulfilled: The Dark Side Score of the redeemed character is reduced to 1, and they lose any remaining Force Points. You gain a number of Force Points equal to 3 + the number of Force Points the redeemed character lost. Rescue Saga Edition Core Rules|page=115}}Your destiny requires you to save a person from death or an object from destruction. Often characters with this destiny will not know which person or object they’re meant to save, let alone when and how to do so. They simply must be in the right place at the right time. A hero might spend months traveling with their allies before fulfilling their destiny by saving one of their lives. Conversely, a Rebel agent might engage in years’ worth of espionage on their home planet, only to find that their destiny is to save a local Imperial Magistrate who betrays the Empire after having their life saved. Examples of this destiny include Han Solo saving Luke Skywalker’s life at the Battle of Yavin, and Wicket the Ewok rescuing Leia from the scout troopers on Endor. Destiny Bonus: For 24 hours, you and any allies within 10 squares of you gain a +2 destiny bonus on all damage rolls. Destiny Penalty: You take a −2 penalty on all attack rolls for 24 hours. Destiny Fulfilled: Increase two ability scores of your choice by +1 each. We’ve Been Through A Lot __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Core Rules